Many prior art media devices can receive radio broadcasts from such sources such as FM, AM or satellite broadcasts. With respect to headphones, wireless headphones receive music from media devices via a variety of methods, such as infra-red transmission, 25 mhz radio or 2.4 ghz radio transmission technologies such as Bluetooth.
Media devices can transfer media files such as music and/or video files wirelessly between other similar media devices via similar methods as described above. The transferring of such files is usually from one storage medium to another.
Despite the advantages of the foregoing, wired headphones and/or earbuds suffer from limitations. Some such systems allow one user to share the music experience by passing one wired headphone or earbud to a third party. This shared experience, however, does not allow the third party to experience the full stereo experience of the music. Headphone adapter jacks exist for two wired headphones to be connected to the same media device but this also requires both users to be tethered close to the same media device.
Shared music by transfer of media files from one storage medium to other storage medium often infringe upon third party intellectual property rights.
Prior art wireless headphones do not allow users to share music from the same media device such as an MP3 player. Wireless headphones are also limited to the range of the wireless transmitter and users using wireless headphones cannot be too far from the source. Also, general transmission techniques such as Bluetooth are generally accessible to anyone having the capability to receive that data.
Conventional wireless communication technology connects two or more devices through a common network source. The two or more devices typically allow their users to communicate through voice, text or images. However, in a situation where it is desirable for two users of the devices to positively interact, a human facilitator is usually preferred. The human facilitator will have knowledge of individual profiles such as personal characteristics and preferences about each of the two users. The facilitator then reviews the information and identifies any matches in the personal characteristics and preferences of the two users. If such matches exit, the facilitator then informs the two users about the matches and introduces the two users to each other.
However, in the absence of the human facilitator, interaction between the two or more individual is usually hampered by one individual's lack of profile knowledge of the other individuals and the uncertainty of the other individual's willingness to interact.
Even in with the presence of the human facilitator, interaction is only limited to individuals who are within visual proximity from one another. Additionally, being provided with another person's contact number still does not facilitate the interaction as there is always an uncertainty as to the interaction preference of the other individual or the suitability of the other individual's profile to meet one individual's preference.
There is therefore a need for a system and a method for facilitating interaction between individuals in the absence of a human facilitator and visual proximity.